


Spite-date me

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2019 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Peter Hale, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cats, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Paige, Omega Verse, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Religious Fanaticism, Talia Hale Being an Asshole, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski, Young Peter Hale, i hope so, is it creature when he is a human in the world where everyone is werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Stiles thought he would never find a lover because he was a cat lady, but, apparently, the cat helped him find Peter.





	Spite-date me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, cutie-pie [Dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer/pseuds/Dragonslayer) beta-read it!  
> Also, just to clear misunderstanding, I called their religion Catholicism, but it isn’t exactly true. Just went with an aesthetic, Jesus being a werewolf who showed the way to his people, and Moon is the Holy Spirit. Actually, that’s probably more Orthodox view on Christianity with things about Protestantism I know from American movies, and I just mixed a lot of things and made some up, so you’ve got a really weird mix, don’t be offended, please. This isn't even related to the fic itself, though Talia is really fanatic and kinda prejudiced, so yeah, don't become angry with me  
> Also, even though it’s abo world, alphas have red eyes, betas blue, and omegas gold. Deltas are basically humans, so yeah, creature Stiles, because he doesn't fit. I've actually thought of whole this universe, but for now, I decided to stop at this  
> Now my bingo-card looks [like this,](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dob4xaLW0AIJCup.jpg) so close to have one line!

It was nice to be back home, as nice as it could get from studying in the Catholic boarding school for like five years after the death of his parents. Only because moody twelve years old Peter was a lot to handle for his sister, who had two children older than he was. Philip had like five years on him, and Laura had two. On a good side, twins Cora and Derek were a year younger than he was.

His other sister, Corrine, herself was young at that time, and now she had like a three-year-old kid, which was hell for Peter’s liking. His elder brother abandoned his two kids as well, leaving them in Talia’s care. One was, like, thirteen, and another was ten.

Really big household, mostly kids, and it wasn’t really different from school. Before the death of his parents, he only had them and Corrine, so he had to get used to it anyway. Though, it was still better than what he had at school.

Talia looked at him either with disgust or with awe, Peter wasn’t really sure. Though, he could have gotten the reputation, for being expelled from Catholic school. Although, his younger nieces an nephews were really all about it. He kind of became a hero in this strict household. He should’ve gotten this Carrie feeling, with being closed in the closet and so on.

He had a year before he would be eighteen and free of his sister’s care, and also he would get at least one year of normal high school experience. Well, as normal, as it could get, when he became a transfer student during the last year.

Peter wanted to walk a little before the school year started, just to catch the feel of the town and see what he can find there.

Somehow, he drifted into the park. He was wandering around and came to a tree with weird drawings scrawled there, then he heard some noise from above. Next thing he heard was very creative cursing, branch above splinted and someone fell down screaming. Right into his arms. Peter caught this person, even though the fall from this height would cause only a broken leg in the worst case scenario, and it would heal in about an hour anyway.

Peter had a handful of an unknown pretty guy, who closed his eyes as if he was still waiting for the impact with the earth, that didn’t happen. He had a black cat in his arms, which seemed to be pretty calm, right until it saw Peter and tried to claw away from the guy.

Who finally opened his eyes and looked at Peter in surprise. He had omega-gold eyes, but he didn’t smell like the omega. He didn’t smell like he was a were-person at all, which was really weird and almost impossible.

The guy tried to say something, but before he could the cat squirmed it’s way out leaving claw-marks on this person, hissed at Peter and run away.

“Oh, for Moon’s sake,” the guy yelped indignantly. “Hey, may you please let me down, so I can catch this fucker?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Peter said, smiling with the most pleasant smile he had. The guy looked at him strangely, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, run after the cat.

“Oh, dude, thank you for not letting me break my neck!” he said, turning around and wildly gesturing. He almost tripped over the root, cursed again and run after the cat that was kind of waiting for him across the pathway furthest from Peter.

Peter stayed dumbfounded because usually, people didn’t act like that. That kind of wounded Peter’s ego, because he was handsome and charming, and this guy totally ignored this fact. Wasn’t this guy supposed to at least give him his name and number?

Welcome back, Peter. Beacon Hills was just as fucked up, as any town your sister would choose to root in.

* * *

“Here you are, Luna. Why did you run anyway?” Stiles grabbed the black cat, that meowed at him like it explained everything. “Yeah, yeah, come on, we need to go home.”

The cat purred at Stiles and made herself comfortable on his shoulder.

While he went after Luna, he couldn’t really shake off the feeling of an actual touch. This guy was strong and warm, just what Stiles really needed in his life, especially lately.

“You know what they say about cats?” Stiles asked Luna, who barely opened her eyes. “That they take all the energy and you would stay single forever. Is it why you all always around me?”

The cat didn’t answer, and Stiles sighed.

He was totally cursed.

* * *

High School was boring, and Peter knew it. Thankfully, Peter didn’t have either Cora or Derek stuck with him. Cora was always with the lacrosse crowd, while Derek with basketball one.

Peter wasn’t sure if he even wanted to join any sports club. He, kind of, liked basketball, but there was already a strong team, plus it felt like an intervention in Derek’s personal space. He didn’t know if Derek felt that way but in Hale household, it was hard to have something that belonged only to you.

It was a lunch break, and he was looking at stands with clubs. There were going to be a lot of freshmen, and Peter would have a hard time to fit in. Well, he didn’t think this whole ‘I’ll be a cool kid’ thing through. It was a half-baked plan, and maybe a little bit naive.

He was handsome, so he caught some people looking at him, but nobody tried to talk to him yet. Well, if he didn’t count this weird girl in his French class, who he had a talking task with. Allison, that was her name. She was sweet and all but didn’t really get the conversation going, because she became distracted by her red-haired neighbor.

So here Peter was, at lunch break, not wanting to eat alone, not willing to bother his nieces and nephews, and not having anyone yet. Maybe he would have to eat alone, at least today. Peter made up his mind and started walking to the cafeteria.

And like some kind of like a joke of a fate because as soon as he made it to the corridor turn, someone practically jumped on him. The person dropped their books, and only Peter’s fast reaction saved him from being trampled with them. Why anyone would need so many this time of day he wondered.

“Ugh, sorry,” the strangely familiar voice said.

The scent was also still there, here was Peter’s weird acquaintance. Luckily without a cat. The guy already sat down to collect the books, not even looking at Peter.

“That’s ok, sweetheart,” Peter murmured and sat down to help.

The guy stilled and squinted at Peter. It took him some time to finally recognize him.

“Oh, you are the dude from the park!” He exclaimed, a tad too loud. People around them kind of ignored him, like this was something normal. It probably was, just Peter had yet to get used to this. “I didn’t know you are a student,” the guy continued, quickly collecting books and standing up. “New here?”

“Yes, I am. I’m Peter Hale, nice to meet you.” Peter gave a few books he collected.

“Cool, I’m Stiles. Can’t shake your hand, because of all these,” Stiles nodded toward his books. “Anyway, it’s a lunchtime, shouldn’t you eat or whatever?”

Peter didn’t even have a chance to ask what ‘Stiles’ was or why didn’t he say his surname, or why wasn’t Stiles eating, because Stiles continued.

“Oh, wait, Peter Hale like in Laura, Cora, and Derek Hale? Do you guys have some sort of clone machine in the basement or what? Wait, don’t answer that, I, probably, don’t want to know.”

“They are my relatives, that’s true,” Peter huffed. Stiles seemed to be kind of annoying folk, but, probably because of the scent and the circumstances they met each other, Peter didn’t really find it in himself to be irritated. Stiles felt like a fresh breeze after the boarding school and Talia’s household. “Though I’m more than sure that my siblings do have such a machine, otherwise I can’t explain how they’ve got to have that many children.”

Stiles smiled. “Well, that can sound like something plausible. Anyway, gotta run, these books won’t take itself to check out. Go eat and so on,” Stiles swiftly went down the hall, and even if Peter didn’t run after him, though he did become very intrigued.

* * *

“Stiles?” Cora asked when they sat in the car. Derek was driving, and Cora took a shotgun, while Peter was quite happy to be in the back. “He was in the lacrosse team, but, well, not really.”

“And what does this mean?” Peter asked.

“Uh…” Cora looked at Derek like she was asking for a permission or an advice, but he just shrugged. “He can’t play.”

“That was really telling, you know?” Peter said a little bit bitterly. “Well, if in this family words are forbidden, then I’d ask. Why can’t he play?”

Cora growled a little, annoyed at Peter’s words.

“He is delta,” Derek said, sadness flowing out of him was kind of suffocating.

“Oh,” that actually explained the weird scent.

“The couch once let him play, we didn’t have any other players left, broken bones and all that,” Cora said and winced a little. “He was hit really hard and wasn’t at school for a month at least, and when he came back he had scars.”

“You better not talk about him with ma,” Derek said. “She thinks, that deltas are cursed children of Satan.”

Cora carefully patted Derek at the back, and Peter squirmed in curiosity. There also was some kind of a story, that he missed in this family. He did want to ask, but not when Derek was driving.

Moon, Peter had yet to get his license.

“And why am I not surprised?” Peter asked and leaned back. They didn’t answer.

When he was a child he didn’t really have senses to feel deltas, and when he was presented as a beta, he didn’t really have a chance to meet one – they couldn’t study at the Catholic school because the very same reason Talia disliked them.

Actually, he had a thought just to piss her off. Yes, he was seventeen, but he would still gladly be petty about all the things he could. She played dirty sending him at this school, so.

And if he happened to know one pretty delta, it could piss his sister off so much. A clear win-win situation in his book.

* * *

“Hey,” Peter said, sitting down next to Stiles on the lunch break almost a week later.

Stiles smelled of toned down anxiety. He was alone at the tribune, ate some kind of salad, and had like four cats in his immediate proximity, one was curled in a ball near his leg, another almost stood next to him and tried to look in his food. The third was sprawled on his lap, and one more kind of looked at the lacrosse field, even though there wasn’t anyone there.

Cats – and what’s with them, they usually really disliked were-people, even deltas – hissed at Peter, though they didn’t run away. Stiles looked up, mouth opened a little. That didn’t add him prettiness, though this time he had his hair down, so he looked really soft. Peter could forgive awful manner for this the deer in the headlights look. Sweet and innocent if he said so himself.

“Oh, hey. How was your first week in school?” Stiles asked and kept eating.

“It was pretty lonely, though, I’ve got to know the handful of new people, but for now they all seem to be with their crowd and aren’t willing to introduce me to them,” Peter took the apple he brought from the cafeteria and bit into it.

“That sucks,” Stiles said. “You seem to be full of yourself, maybe that’s why it didn’t work really good.”

Peter grinned a little. Stiles did seem interesting. Usually, still not presented teens were quieter, and Peter thought of deltas mostly as not yet presented, but Stiles felt like he just didn’t give a flying crap about anything.

“Oh, but I was told to be charming in my last school.”

“Weren’t you expelled?” Stiles asked.

“And how do you know that, sweetheart?”

“Little bird told me,” Stiles shrugged. “Oh, speaking of the crowd, are you going to participate in any extracurriculars?”

“Got any ideas?”

“Nah, I’m not a big fan of clubs,” Stiles shrugged. “So, what led you here? Because you did have to sniff me out, right?”

“Anything other than you and your company?” Peter moved a little bit closer. The cat at Stiles’ thighs hissed, and the one that was interested in his salad kind of lost interest swished its tail and left.

“Dude,” Stiles said, frowning. “What do you want?”

“Uh, don’t be such a frosty,” Peter smiled.

He felt Stiles’ anger arise a little.

“Listen, you're new here if you wanted to look at delta, you did, now leave me alone and go your merry way,” Stiles waved his hand dismissively and went back to eating.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Peter said. “I’m not there to just look at you, actually, I have a proposal for you.”

That piqued Stiles’ interest, as if his scent was an indicator, though he was still anxious and didn’t really move. The cat near his legs rubbed on him and purred.

“Well, that should be something really big, shouldn’t it.”

“Fake date me,” Peter said with ease.

Stiles blinked, then laughed. “Yeah, sure, dude. Such a great idea, why?”

“You are pretty,” Peter said truthfully. Stiles got shy, confused and also unsure. “Also, I asked around, you are told to be really smart. Plus, you are a delta, and my sister religiously hates ones like you, and I’m petty enough to try and date you just to spite her.”

Stiles raised his brows and leaned a little bit back. “Dude, you want to pretend to date me out of spite?”

Peter nodded. This seemed like a good idea in his head, but now it felt really awkward. Maybe he should’ve just phrased it some other way around...

“Ok,” Stiles shrugged, right when Peter was going to say more.

Well, that went fast.

“But I have some conditions.”

“And what kind?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure yet. But I want embraces. Also once and twice a week we would have play-sessions. I’ll see what else later because that was the really random thing.”

“Woah, you are into romance, aren’t you?”

“Nope, strictly platonic. Our dynamic should be more like bros until we at least know each other well enough. Though, kisses in public to make it look real could be plausible.”

“Great, so, when the first play-session?”

“We, kinda, can do it today?” Stiles sounded unsure.

“Sure. Oh, also, do you want me to be close to you at school? And I need your number.”

“You can,” Stiles fished his phone from the pocket. “Though I’m not sure, just try not to be creepy.”

“I’m not creepy.”

“Dude, so creepy. You are lucky I’m desperate and spiteful enough to just roll with it.”

Peter didn’t ask what that meant.

* * *

Peter was the weirdest person in Stiles’ life. He wasn’t the first one like that, but he did break the records for making the place for himself. Yeah, from saving Stiles troubles with the tree to really telling that he was ready for everything, well, that was new.

Also, he didn’t pull away as soon as he got to know Stiles was delta and wanted hugs. Really something new.

Stiles stood next to his jeep and felt more and more anxious with every passing second. Moon, he was desperate for contact with another person, but not _that_ desperate. And if that was just a joke, and now he and other weres just looked at him, waiting for Peter, who would just never come?

Peter did become kind of popular during this few days he was there. He became a hot topic and was about to make his way to the popular crowd, next to Scott, Stiles thought a little bit bitterly. He was really bitter when his last childhood friend chose to leave Stiles alone as well, but at that time he at least had other people to be around. And now he was just lonely and bitter, after what happened to Paige, people just began to avoid him altogether, because ‘he is a delta and can just die any second, why bother with him’.

Nobody also believed, that she didn’t die naturally, and this whole hysteria with deltas, that was later brought up… That sucked to be Stiles for sure.

Stiles almost run himself into this vicious circle of negativity and was about to just go home, but Peter, just like other weres, appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh my Moon,” Stiles whispered and twitched. “Dude, you need to wear a bell.”

“Only if it would be on a collar.” Peter smiled and pecked Stiles’ cheek.

This time Stiles didn’t twitch. Peter’s lips were weirdly soft. Also he, just like all other weres, was warm.

“Ok, so for our one month anniversary I’m going to give you a collar with a bell. Get in the car.”

“Yeah,” Peter said and opened the door on driver seat in front of Stiles.

“Woah, somebody is the gentlemen,” Stiles said and sat down in the car.

“Well, as far as I can tell, you are the damsel in distress, so you need the gentlemen,” Peter said grinning and closed the door.

“Then I’m more in need of the knight in the shining armor,” Stiles muttered, perfectly aware, that Peter, as well as half of the parking lot,  would be able to hear him.

Peter laughed softly while getting around the car, to sit on the passenger seat. Stiles took the key from his pocket and put it in the igniter. He looked up for a mere second and noticed everybody staring.

Ugh, that looked awkward. Stiles hurried to look down, just to make sure he would be able to start the car. Peter opened the door and sat near him. He surely smelled Stiles panic and softly patted him on the back. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything neither about how Stiles almost melted under his touch not about his surely changed scent.

“Cora and Derek would pick me up around six pm, so we have, like four hours for whatever you are up to,” he said simply and leaned back on the seat.

“Cool,” Stiles said and finally was able to start the car. He buckled up and mechanically drove them from the school ground. He was actually thankful for the fact, that he couldn’t hear what people that far away were saying.

“Relax,” Peter said. “We are far away, so nobody would hear us anymore. So, are we going to have a pizza or whatever?”

“Nah,” Stiles said. “I have the lasagna at home.”

“The one that you need to microwave, isn’t it?”

“That’s an insult, the one I prepared myself,” Stiles kind of overly dramatical put the hand on the chest.

Peter huffed and shook his head, but that wasn’t a lie. Though a lot of people didn’t believe Stiles could do anything himself, that didn’t really bother him that much – he actually liked to exceed all expectations.

“Anyway, you need to know, my dad could still be home when we come there, so don’t be scared or whatever.”

“And why should I be scared of your dad?”

“And I thought you asked around,” Stiles mocked a little.

“No, that’s more like why should I even be scared of the sheriff?”

“He may be overly protective.”

“Oh Moon, you are like preacher’s omega-child, that somehow fell in love with wayward alpha.”

“Only I’m Sheriff’s delta-son, who fell in love with the delinquent beta, yeah. We sure need to play this whole dynamic for shit and giggles.”

Peter laughed softly. They didn’t really talk after that, Stiles only asked what kind of games Peter would like to play and did he even play. Stiles was kind of afraid to talk way too much, but at some point, he decided to just talk. If Peter would grow way too irritated and would dump him, at least it was fake, to begin with.

Somehow, Peter seemed to really listen to what Stiles was saying. Even his dad sometimes dozed off and kind of filtered him. Probably, that was only because it was the first day.

They made it to Stiles’ house and he parked next to dad’s cruiser, took his backpack from the rear seats and left the car. Peter followed though he paused a little, Stiles didn’t look back to see what this all was about, because his dad in the sheriff department uniform opened the door. He became puzzled when he saw Peter.

“Hey, Daddy-o, that’s Peter, and we are up for no good.”

The mortified look on his dad’s face was priceless.

“Stiles, please, tell me something I wouldn’t regret hearing?” Dad half hugged Stiles, and let him in, not closing the door in front of Peter, which was a small win.

“You won’t, we are going to play games and eat lasagna, that’s all. I’ll do the homework when Peter would leave, so don’t worry about that.”

“I’ve never heard about you before, Peter,” dad said and once again trained his gaze on Peter. Stiles decided to ignore them for the sake of patting Luna, who, probably, recognized Peter and really come to the corridor to meet Stiles. Salem and Thackery were more cautious, and also there was little Thomas somewhere, the only not-black kitten.

“I’m new here, Peter Hale at your service.”

“I didn’t know Talia had one more teenage kid.”

“Talia is my sister actually.”

“Hm,” dad said, and Stiles practically felt him looking at him. “Well, I’m out for the shift, will come back late.”

Stiles stood up with Luna in his hands. Peter actually looked a little bit pale, but, probably, the lighting’s fault.

“Yeah, good luck,” Stiles took Luna’s paw and waived it like that.

Dad huffed, shook his head and left, closing the door. Peter visibly relaxed, which actually made Stiles think, that something more serious happened behind his back, but he wasn’t bothered enough.

“So, food?” Stiles asked when he heard his dad closing the car door.

“Sure. Also, was is this exact cat you...”

Stiles quickly crossed the distance between them, probably, way too quickly, and closed Peter’s mouth. If dad would hear, that Stiles almost broke his neck, while trying to get Luna down from the tree, he would be so angry.

“Yes, it was,” Stiles answered. “Her name is Luna. There are also three more cats somewhere in the house, who are mine, and also sometimes other cats come to visit. They are cute and protective.”

Peter listened to something, probably, the dad’s car.

“You have such nice protectors,” Peter carefully tried to pat Luna, but she hissed and swiped her claws at him, then squirmed her way from Stiles’ hands.

“Yeah, Also I live by witch mojo, more black cats to black cats’ God. Anyway, go throw our bags in my room, it’s the first one on the left upstairs,” Stiles gave him the backpack and went to the kitchen.

“Bossy much?” Peter asked, but went upstairs.

“My home my rules, dude,” Stiles answered. “Also, if you are going to talk to me, you would need to scream, I don’t have the really good hearing,” because people who sometimes forgot he wasn’t exactly a were-person usually talked to him softly and then were offended, that he didn’t answer.

Stiles was serving the table and warming up the food, when his own brain caught up with the fact, that he didn’t have someone in his room for a long time, and also that he had a lot of weird shit there. He wasn’t exactly joking, when he said, that he lived by the witch mojo, and now he was going to come up like a weirdo everyone was saying he was.

Way to go, he would scare Peter off even faster. Stiles forgot how to communicate with people, that’s for sure.

“So, will all your cats just attack me, or this one got a special treatment for me?” Peter asked, once again suddenly appearing downstairs. He raised the hand with already almost healed scratched.

“Ah, you met Thackery. He is very wary of people in general, and you, probably, just came way too close to him.” Stiles was happy, that Peter didn’t ask about books.

“You like my pain?” Peter asked, almost sounding offended. That made Stiles pause and laugh.

“Nah, of course not,” Stiles giggled and moved to take lasagna from the microwave. Damn, even though he prepared it himself, he still had to heat it like that. “As I said, they are really protective ones.”

“Did you really tamed a bunch of black cats to live with you and be your guard dogs?” Peter asked out of nowhere. Stiles just shrugged.

“The self-preservation is a good skill to have, they also have a better hearing and vision, so when I’m home alone they would warn me if someone is way too close for the comfort. Anyway, the food is ready, let’s eat here, you would wash the dishes because you are a good boyfriend,” Stiles chuckled. “And I would start the console.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Peter said and sat down.

They ate relatively fast and almost didn’t talk. Peter didn’t say if he liked Stiles’ food, and was more interested in dad’s weird fishes on the wall. The good thing was he didn’t really ask about the lack of photos, but, probably, he would at some point. People were nosey shits, and Stiles was like that. He actually asked himself all these weird questions Peter could or could not ask, answered them and was even more nervous, when Peter didn’t really ask about it.

While Peter did the dishes, Stiles went upstairs, found the console and the second controller he didn’t use for years. While console was starting, he decided to at least tidy up a little bit. And, bloody hell, he did have a lot of weird shit on the open, even more than he was afraid he had. This books on werewolves in time of humans and almost pseudoscientific, esoteric prints, that wasn’t something Stiles could easily explain, and, actually, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. Not now, at least.

This time Peter made sure to make a noise when he went up, and Stiles was quite grateful for this. It was impossible to take down all the weird shit he had, but, at least, now he had it closed.

Peter sat on the floor and Stiles could feel his eyes on his back. This constant feeling of being watched – weird, but not entirely unpleasant. Stiles went to Peter and, without saying a word, sat between his legs. Peter rumbled in surprise, but when Stiles gave him the controller, only chuckled and hug him, putting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

Salem was on the window and watched Peter distrustfully. Luna made her way on the bed, bringing a small Thomas with her. She laid the kitten down and began licking him. Well, that was as close to acception, as any were-person could even hope, so Stiles counted it as a good sign.

“You are so dang bad at video-games,” Stiles said ten minutes later. Peter was awful, and Stiles didn’t know it was even possible with all the were-people reflexes.

“Well, I didn’t have a chance to play for the last five years. Didn’t you say it himself, that you knew I was expelled from the Catholic school?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles turned this game off and took Peter’s controller. “Now we are going to play single-player, and you just sit there and talk to me, ok?”

Peter chuckled. “That what you meant by desperate, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I wanna hugs and someone to talk to too.”

“You want a friend,” Peter whispered in Stiles ear, and he felt the shiver go down his whole body.

“Friends usually don’t sit like that, as far as I’m aware,” Stiles shrugged, though, for the first time in a few months he felt content.

Peter carefully kissed Stiles’ neck, and he stilled.

“No, you said, that I need a friend. You are the one, who needs a date to piss your sister off, so kissing and whatever only when we are in public.”

“Sure,” Peter said and put his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

They were silent for a while when Stiles chose the game and didn’t really talk about it later.

* * *

“Are you dating Stiles now?” Cora asked, somewhere in the middle of their way home. Today she was the one driving, and Derek was even more quiet than usual. They picked Peter up from Stiles’, and Peter made sure to kind of kiss stiles in front of them.

“Yeah, have you seen him? Such a temptation.”

“Gross,” Cora said. “Ma’s going to flip so hard.” She side-eyed Derek.

“Ok, spill,” Peter said and leaned toward front seats.

“What?” Derek grumbled.

“Were you in love with Stiles or what? Because you seem really down whenever I talk about him.”

“No, that’s not that,” Derek said, once again smelling of sadness. Peter felt like he was going to gag if this happened at least one more time.

Cora clenched her hands on the wheel and smelled furious, but Peter ignored her.

“Then what? You don’t believe that deltas are Satan or whatever, do you?”

“No! Of course not,” Derek exclaimed. He fell silent again, and Peter really didn’t have a patience for it, though, he didn’t have the chance to ask, because, once again, he was answered. “I dated the delta for some time, but they died a few months ago.”

Peter frowned because he had never heard about it. Actually, no, he did, but it wasn’t stated openly by Stiles. And that was surely the story at least someone should’ve told him.

“If you won’t switch the topic right now, I’m going to turn the music on really-really loud.”

Peter shrugged and leaned back, while Derek kept sulking.

Then they came home, he grabbed Derek and waited until Cora left them.

“Listen,” he began softly. “If the death of your deltafriend is too fresh, I can...”

“Please, don’t,” Derek said. “If you are happy and in love, go for it, and don’t care about me. And now I’m hungry,” Derek almost run off to the house. Well, that was awkward, and Peter, despite himself, even felt bad a little bit.

That didn’t really prevent him from announcing, that he found a date.

“Took you pretty long,” Laura said. “I bet that you would find someone to date in the first day.”

“Well, that means that I won, so all money to me,” Phillip said. Talia looked at them with disapproval.

“I’m sure you found a nice beta,” Talia said when her elder kids took off upstairs.

“Oh, no, they are the delta.”

Talia snapped the fork she held in two. Everyone at the table fell silent, some of them went pale.

“Peter, I hope that was a joke.”

“Nope,” and his heartbeat didn’t say otherwise, he did date with Stiles, to some extent of dating anyway, and he didn’t really tell the lie anyway. “They are really nice and handsome, so why should it be a joke?”

“Is it Stilinski’s delta?” Talia asked, the ice in her voice. That actually sounded like she was about to go to Stiles and kill him, and it was even more than the reaction Peter was waiting for.

Peter shrugged, not really trusting himself to speak. He read in one of these weird books Stiles had open, that alphas could control their betas, and at that short moment he grasped this sentence from the book, it seemed stupid, but now he felt it clear.

“I forbid you to date him,” Talia said, her eyes burning red.

The instincts in Peter were saying him to bend down and obey, but he didn’t want to. So he straightened his spine and raised his chin.

“You aren’t my mother to forbid me anything,” Peter said, feeling his eyes burning blue. “I want to date him and I will, you can only accept it.”

“You did it only to anger me, didn’t you?” Talia asked, and Peter didn’t allow himself to flatter.

“I did it, because I like them, because they are handsome and smart, and also because they are the actual person.” Peter stood up. “And you are just bigoted frick.”

Talia also stood up and growled. Peter fought this want to obey, but instead, he growled as well.

“You think that some already dead kid is worth your time and emotions?” Talia asked as if she knew what she was talking about. Derek twitched, then stood up and left. Cora ran after him, and Talia didn’t stop them, more busy with staring at Peter.

“Why do you even think they are going to die?” he asked. “There is like 80% chance they would survive because they are almost eighteen. And also, I like them, so who cares? Maybe somebody, who decided, they aren’t worthy of eternal life?”

“Don’t,” Talia said, suddenly not growling anymore.

Actually, her calm and cold voice made Peter shiver much more. He stopped and looked down, almost wishing to whine.

“Go upstairs and pray for forgiveness, maybe Moon would hear you and save your soul.”

“Nope, I’m going upstairs to jerk off,” Peter shrugged. Yeah, that was kind of childish, but he was so sick of this whole prayers. Especially if it didn’t include some people just because they weren’t were-people or didn’t love the one they wanted to, not based on their sex.

Talia growled, but Peter already was half-way upstairs. He heard some of the young nieces asking what jerking off was. Peter smiled softly, hell yeah, some sin for this house.

* * *

What Stiles didn’t think could ever happen, was kind of happening. Peter, all this smug look and the confidence one could feel from afar, stood near the entrance and was waiting for Stiles. He was talking to Jackson and Danny, so Stiles thought he wasn’t, but as soon as Stiles exited the jeep and closed it behind, Peter kind of nodded them off and came to meet Stiles half-way. He put his hand on Stiles’ shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, sweetheart,”

“Hey, Peter,” Stiles kind of stumbled over this, because he wasn't even able to think of the way to call him. He also melted in the touch, and it probably wasn’t the good look on him, so he hurried to smooth out his expression.

“Happy is a good scent on you,” Peter said softly to his temple.

“Did you know omegas and female betas smell better near their ovulation?” Stiles asked out of blue even for himself, Moon. Still, way to go.

Peter chuckled. “I know it now. I wonder how I even survived that long without knowing.”

“Yeah, wanna know even more?” Stiles asked, half-playful, half-serious.

“Save this for the bed,” Peter said simply.

Stiles tripped over his own legs, but Peter held him upfront. They made it to Stiles’ locker, so he opened it and pulled out the blanket and gave it to Peter.

“Here goes our bed!”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Why do you have a blanket in your locker?”

“You never know when you are about to hit the road and run to Mexico,” Stiles shrugged and opened the bag to put the textbooks in the locker. Probably, the joke fell flat, but when he looked at Peter, he was smiling.

Well, maybe, it wasn’t that bad. Perhaps, there could be something good.


End file.
